


Starburst

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and Dread Stories [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, OC ship, Oral Sex, Romance, Safer Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also the setting isn't fallout either, but the characters originated in fallout, it's basically an original work, so i tagged it fallout, there are no canon characters in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Halloween, 2016.Cyn and Dread have been friends for years, helping each other through tragedies, breakups, and the good times too. They are as comfortable as an old shoe. Until they go to a Halloween party and Dread starts to see his friend in a new light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this adorable picture [@fishplague](fishplague.tumblr.com) drew of our OC's Cyn and Dread, all dressed up for Halloween. They look amazing.  
> 

Dread frowned as he looked at himself in the full length mirror. He took in the puffy, red overall shorts, the big shoes, and the giant bowtie. He looked ridiculous and he couldn’t believe he had let Cyn talk him into it. But his best friend had a bit of a competitive streak to her and she was determined to win this year’s couple’s Halloween costume. Even if they weren’t a couple. 

_Even if it means I have to dress like a cartoon rabbit,_ he thought, eyeing the bunny ear headband on the dresser with no small amount of disdain. 

They had gone to the Goodneighbor Halloween party every year since they had met. They had always gone as a group in the past, ever since they had met in college. Cyn had a fairly large group of friends, as did he, and many of them ran in the same circles. Over the four years at school their groups had merged together into one, and since then it had gradually shrunk as many of their friends moved away or got married. 

This was the first year it was just the two of them, though. There had still been a few holdouts over the last few years, and both of them had been in relationships in the past, but this year nobody else was coming, and neither of them were seeing anyone, so they had decided to come together.

Dread had been a little bit reluctant at first, but last month when their last friend bailed on them, guiltily trying to avoid their eyes over the pitcher of draft at Hancock’s pub, Cyn had just laughed and tossed a pretzel in the air, catching it in her mouth before winking at Dread. “Looks like it’s just the two of us, big guy.”

He was looking forward to it. The Goodneighbor bash was put on by a local magazine, and they used it as a marketing event. As a result, it was usually chock full of sponsors looking for advertising as well as many local artists, musicians, and writers looking for a spot in the publication. The magazine owners were Cyn’s cousin and her husband, so they always got into the relatively exclusive event, held at The Goodneighbor, a popular nightclub in downtown Boston.

“We’re gonna do a group costume,” she’d texted him a few days later, followed a few minutes later by a photo of Roger and Jessica Rabbit. Dread had groaned but before he could text back, he got a second message. “I’ll get costumes you book hotel.”

He hadn’t thought much of it when he booked a suite at the Rexford, just down the street from The Goodneighbor. The gang had always rented a room for the Halloween bash, and it was usually just one room. At first, it had been a large group but since they were all pretty hard up for cash as college students, it was a way to save money. But as the years passed, the group shrank, and the after party at the Rexford became more of a tradition than a necessity.

Dread jumped, startled from his thoughts, as the bathroom door opened and Cyn stepped out. “Hey, can you zip this for me?” she said. 

He turned to her, with a smile on his face but his words turned to dust in his mouth as he saw her. 

She was dressed in a red, glittery dress that was slit so high on the side it was almost open to the waist. Her red heels gave her an extra three inches, bringing her closer to his height than she usually was. Her hair, usually braided or knotted up on her head, was loose and flowing down her back to her ass, and there were synthetic red strands throughout the shining blue-black of her hair. The sweetheart neckline of the strapless dress clung to her front, but the back gaped open where the zipper was undone, leaving the smooth skin of her back exposed when she turned away from him.

All he could do was stare.

It must have been a long time because finally she turned around, scowling, and asked, “What are you waiting for?” and suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be zipping the dress. He swallowed hard and did it up, then she disappeared back into the bathroom to do her makeup.

Dread turned back to the mirror, his face hot, and looked at himself again. Somehow, he felt even more ridiculous in this outfit than he had before. And he was slightly appalled at himself for thinking of his friend in that way. He had known her for a decade and he had never once seen her as more than a buddy before today. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. Where had this come from? 

He’d always known she was attractive, but he had never really thought of her as _attractive_ before. The first time he’d seen her was at a party the first week at school, and she’d been half in the can, singing karaoke. She was wearing a high school hoodie, her hair was cut short, and she was not at all a good singer. 

He’d seen her around a bit after that, then she had dated his roommate for a month or so, and they had started talking a bit. 

As their friend group merged during school, they found themselves talking more and more, discovering things they had in common, a shared interest in similar movies, books, and games, and a similar sense of humour. 

Dread was still with his high school girlfriend that first year, and when that had ended, Cyn had gotten him drunk and set him up with one of her friends. The second year, they had taken a film studies class together and bonded further over course work, and in the third, it was Dread’s turn to walk her through a breakup, and then laugh with her as she spent their senior year dating two navy guys. Her machinations as she tried to keep them from finding out about each other were a constant source of hilarity for most of their friends. 

A year after school, Dread’s mom had passed away from an illness, and Cyn had held his hand at the funeral. Two years after that, her dad had passed away as well, and her mom had made the difficult decision to move back to India, leaving Cyn alone in Boston with no family other than her aunt and two cousins.

“I’ll be your family,” Dread had offered, and she’d leaned on his shoulder as she watched the plane leave.

They weren’t together constantly. Sometimes a few months would pass without seeing each other as they got caught up in the hassles of life, but then one of them would show up on the other’s doorstep with a six pack and a blu-ray, or a new shooter, and it was like they’d never been apart. He didn’t know how many times one of them had passed out on the other’s couch, and the people they dated learned pretty quickly not to try and come between them.

But they had never dated each other. There had never even been a whiff of that between them. 

Not until tonight. 

Not until that red dress. 

And Dread was terrified he might lose his best friend over it.

***

The cab ride to the club was quiet enough that Cyn had commented on it, and he’d just made some excuse about something on the news and smiled at her and she’d dropped it, but she had known him too long to fall for his fib. He could see it in her eyes. 

He made conversation on the way, hoping to distract her, and it worked. She carried on about their costumes and about the band that was going to play and Dread chatted back and tried not to look at her tits swelling up above the top of that dress or the way her bare thigh looked crossed over the other one.

How had he never noticed how full her lips were before tonight?

The ride seemed to take an eternity, and he was very relieved when they arrived to see someone he knew. He made an excuse, and she waved at him with her gloved fingers, and wandered off, leaving him wondering what that purple satin would feel like as she ran her hands along his body, if she wrapped her fingers, encased in satin, around his… 

_Stop it. Just stop it,_ he told himself firmly.

He thanked his lucky stars he was wearing loose, baggy trousers tonight instead of his normal tight jeans just then. 

He got a drink and managed to distract himself chatting with an acquaintance, danced with a girl dressed like a fairy and another one dressed as a sexy firefighter, then excused himself to grab another drink.

His eyes hadn’t left Cyn the entire night. 

Her dress glimmered in the throbbing lights, clinging to every inch of her body. Her hair, streaked with red, swung when she moved, brushing her ass and drawing his attention there. And when she turned to the side, the slit in her dress showed the long, smooth copper of her thigh and hip and he suddenly found himself wondering if she even had any underwear on underneath.

She moved again slightly and caught his eye, giving him a brilliant smile, then made her way over to him. “They have a photo booth set up in the other room… let's go!”

Dread swallowed hard at the eager look on her face but didn't reply. Instead he just smiled and followed her to the other room.

The photo session was torture. Cyn was very much into roleplaying as Jessica Rabbit, it seemed, and she pressed her back to him first, then her front, then took his cheeks and smushed them together and kissed him right on the corner of the mouth, briefly, and after the camera flashed and she let him go, he was left standing there feeling slightly stunned. It was all he could do to smile at her and offer to wait for the photos so she could go back into the party. 

He really needed a minute. 

The photos were ready in just a moment, but he was not quite composed enough to face the crowd, so he hung back for almost half an hour waiting for his heart rate - not to mention certain other things - to go down.

He was about to head back inside when a man dressed as Super Mario came in looking for him and let him know that the costume contest was ready to begin. Dread sighed and returned to the main party.

The crowd had grown significantly since he had left, and it took him a moment to find Cyn, but eventually he spotted her by the bar. She was talking to a tall man in a leather jacket. The man was looking down at her with a great deal of appreciation.

Dread was a pretty laid back dude, but for some reason the guy talking to Cyn just rubbed him the wrong way and he found himself pushing through the crowd to get to her. When he arrived, he put his hand on her waist and glared at the other man for a moment, before turning to Cyn and leaning close to her ear. “We need to get on stage for the costume contest,” he said. 

Dread smiled and turned back to Leather Jacket, feeling somewhat pleased with himself, until the man looked him up and down and said with a smirk, “Good luck, bunny man.”

Dread clenched his fists but turned without a word and headed towards the stage, Cyn following close behind.

***

A half hour later found Dread alone again at a table in the corner, second place for the group costume contest firmly pinned to his bowtie. He scanned the room for Cyn, but couldn’t find her. She had gone to the bathroom right after the contest and he had lost track of her ever since. 

His mood darkened as minutes passed without her showing, and he nursed his drink, barely finishing it. 

And then he spied her. He didn’t know how she had gotten past him when she left the bathroom, but there she was, in the arms of that leather coated jerk, swirling around the dance floor. 

Dread gritted his teeth so hard that pain radiated up from his jaw and into his head, but he didn’t move. He didn’t think he had the right.

But when his big hand slid down her back to her ass, it was the final straw.

He got up from his seat and started walking towards the pair, but before he reached them, Cyn pulled away from the lug and turned to Dread.

“Rojjjjerrr!” she slurred, stumbling a little and stepping up to him. 

“Jessica,” he replied catching her as she fell against him, smiling despite himself.

“I’m really. Jrun. Drun. JJJHRUNK. I think you should take me. Um. Home.”

“Yeah I’d say. Sorry buddy,” he told the guy. “‘Nother time.”

He half walked, half carried Cyn off the dance floor and out the door, hailing a cab and then practically pouring her into the back seat. He tried not to stare at her bare skin as he climbed in next to her.

As soon as they were out of sight of The Goodneighbor, Cyn straightened in her seat and chuckled. Dread raised his eyebrow at her. 

“God, thank you so much for getting me away from Mister Grabby Hands. I felt like I would never escape. Plus, these shoes are absolutely killing my feet.”

Dread laughed. “You were faking?”

“Yeah. I think I'm getting too old for these things. I think I’d rather just watch old movies with you in the hotel room.”

Dread was startled by the bloom of heat in his belly as it radiated up and wrapped itself in a tight band around his chest.

***

When they got up to the room, Dread had swallowed hard as she pushed her hair aside so he could unzip the dress, the smooth skin of her back bared to him once again. It had taken every ounce of strength he had not to press his mouth to the nape of her neck, not to run his fingers down the line of her spine to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. 

Dread changed while Cyn showered and was laying on one of the beds, dressed in grey sweats and an old college shirt as he flipped through the channels looking for a movie. He was nervous. They had slept in the same room before, even the same bed a few times, but he had never felt this way about it before. 

He had no idea what he was going to do when she came out.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Cyn emerged, looking much more like her usual self. Her hair still had streaks of red in it, but her face was scrubbed clean and she was dressed in track pants and an old shirt. It may have been one of his, come to think of it.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe it was just that costume, not _her_ that he was attracted to. It would have taken a blind man not to notice her in that dress. With her hair bunched up on her head and her curves covered in stained white cotton, she looked more like her normal self and not the sexpot she had been all night. 

He watched her out of his peripheral vision as she puttered around, putting her shoes away and hanging up her dress, and Dread put his hand behind his head and relaxed a little bit for the first time that night. 

But then she spoke, some comment about hotel soap, and when he glanced over his eye caught on the dark shadow of her nipple underneath the thin material of her shirt.

Fuck.

Nope, it was definitely her.

He focused as hard as he could on the TV. So hard, in fact, that when she poked him in the shoulder and said, “Scooch over. What are we watching?” he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

He wasn’t quite able to recall what he had settled on. 

As it happened, it didn’t matter. Cyn sat next to him, her legs crossed, and they watched the movie for a while. She had a package of Starburst and they ate a lot of them before she tossed the package on the night stand and said, “It’s chilly in here. I’m gonna lay with you.”

She got under the blankets, not quite touching but close enough he could feel the heat from her body radiating into him. She was talking, going on about the movie on the tv, a classic horror movie they had both seen a dozen times, and Dread found himself nodding along and trying not to spend the entire conversation focused on her mouth. 

He looked at the ceiling, and not looking at her helped a bit. He was able to focus on the conversation a little better. The movie ended and infomercials came on, unnoticed by both of them, as they talked, but eventually they fell silent.

“I guess I should go to bed,” Cyn said, “but I’m so cozy here.”

Dread turned to look at her, and he found himself face to face with her. He moved forward just slightly, touching his forehead to hers, and looked into her familiar blue eyes. Their breath mingled together, and hers smelled like strawberry Starburst. 

“Yeah, cozy,” he whispered.

She sucked in her breath, and it seemed for just one moment as though time had paused, like the whole world was waiting on the outcome of this moment.

He took a breath, trying to tell himself to break free, to turn away, but he couldn’t. And when she softly whispered, “Tom,” he was lost.

He closed the distance between them, the last few inches that were all that remained to divide their friendship of yesterday from whatever might happen after tonight, and softly pressed his lips to hers. 

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as he tasted her, tentatively, certain she would push him away. But she didn’t. Instead he felt her hand fist in the fabric of his shirt, pulling him close and he felt her tongue softly trace his lip. When he opened his mouth slightly, it slipped inside, and with a groan he wrapped his arm around her and let her in. 

He was lost in the feel of her, the taste and the smell, and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder. It was amazing, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. Kissing in the past had always been a way to get closer, to develop intimacy. But with Cyn, they were already so close that it really just felt like that final step, the last piece of a puzzle finally fitting into place.

Eventually, he pulled back for air and looked at her face. She was flushed and panting and he was sure she had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes were closed but she opened them and he found himself staring into them, wondering how he’d never noticed the thin line of gold at the centre of her brilliant turquoise eyes before.

“What is this?” he asked. His heart thumped painfully.

“I don’t know but it feels almost… inevitable. And I don’t want to stop”

When he kissed her again, it was harder, more urgent, and she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until he was almost on top of her. His right hand tangled in the silk of her hair, and his left was on her cheek at first until he stroked his way down her neck and over her shoulder, skimming his way down her side to her hip. 

He pressed his fingers into her slightly and she made a small sound, breaking the kiss, but then her lips were on his jaw, leaving a trail of fire as she made her way to the sensitive skin of his throat.

Her hands slipped down from his neck to his chest then lower, bunching his shirt in her hands for a moment and then tugging it up so she could slip her hands underneath. They were warm and soft as they stroked his lower back, and her lips on his throat were causing his mind to fuzz and his insides to turn to liquid fire. He responded by sliding his own hand under the bottom of her shirt, and she moved a little to make it easier.

Her skin was soft and smooth, silky and warm under his fingertips, and he traced the curve of her waist and the line of her spine to the nape of her neck and back down again. Cyn’s hands echoed his own movements, and soon she was on her back. Her legs parted slightly and his leg found its way between them as his hand crept higher under her shirt.

He sat up for a moment when she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off over his head. She traced her fingers through the hair on his belly with a hum of approval and he bent again to capture her mouth with his. 

His hand was under her shirt again and when he traced his thumb along the underside of her breast, she arched slightly into his touch, so he moved higher still, cupping her soft breast in his hand. It was just the right size to fit in the palm of his hand, and suddenly he had the need to see all of her. 

He sat up again, pulling her up to a sitting position, and pulled her shirt off over her head. Her hair tumbled loose around her shoulders, the red strands glinting in the dim light from the tv. He caught her eye, and his stomach dropped as she smiled at him and laid back down on the pillow, pulling him down with her.

He kissed her throat, her collarbone, breathing in her faintly spicy scent. His hand cupped her breast and he flicked his thumb over her nipple, causing it to pebble up. She liked that, judging by how she was arching into his hand, but she must have wanted more because he soon felt her fingers weaving into his hair as she pulled him down to her breast, and he took her into his mouth. 

He licked and sucked at her, drinking in the sound of her moans and gasps, and soon she was writhing under him, her legs parting slightly. Her hands were roaming his body again, skimming his shoulders and arms, and every once in awhile her legs would tighten against him. She ran her fingers through his hair again and he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. 

She smiled at him, a smile like he’d never seen in all the years he’d known her, and rolled her hips against him, pressing her heat against the growing bulge in his pants.

He moved then, rising back up to capture her mouth with his, and ran his hand down from her breast to her belly. “Are you sure?” he whispered against her mouth. 

She nodded and whispered back, “Yes, please. Yes.” 

His breath caught, just for a moment, then he slipped his hand lower into her pants and between her legs. 

Her panties were damp, and the thought that she wanted him, that she was wet _for him_ sent sparks through his whole body. He groaned as her legs parted and she rolled against him, and he stroked her a little harder. 

Her hands were at the waistband of his pants then, tugging them down over his ass and he moved a little to help her push them down. His breath was harsh in his throat and he swallowed as her fingers ghosted over the front of his underwear. 

“I want to see you,” he said, and she nodded, and together they removed her pants, tossing them on the floor along with his. He rolled back on top of her, pushing against her, the friction of their underwear between them only increasing his arousal. 

His need for her was growing more urgent, and he rocked against her again as her leg came up around his hip, encouraging him as he moved. Her arms wound around his neck and pulled him close, and he kissed her once more.

Things were quickly getting out of hand. If he didn’t slow down soon, he was going to embarrass himself. He took a breath, hoping the air would clear the fog in his brain, but her scent wafted up to him and only made it worse. 

“Cyn,” he muttered. “I don’t.. Ugh. I’m not really prepared. I wasn’t really expecting....” he laughed a little, embarrassed. He took another breath and tried again. “I didn’t bring anything with me, did you?”

Her face fell, and she shook her head. 

“Maybe we should stop,” he muttered, trying to sit up, but she stopped him with a hand on his neck, pulling him back close to her. 

“No, not just yet,” she said. 

Her hand snaked its way down his belly into his underwear, and he gasped as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. “Not just yet,” she said again.

Her hand stroked him lightly, and he thrust into her palm for a moment before stopping her with a hand on her wrist. “Wait,” he panted. “I need a minute.” He pulled her hands up over her head, rocking against her junction one more time, then let her go and began kissing his way down her body one more time, licking at her nipples as he passed, dipping his tongue into her navel, then tracing his lips along the edge of her panties.

Her hands were in his hair again as he pulled her panties off, and when she opened her knees he moaned just a little before pressing a soft kiss to her core. 

He was rewarded with a soft sound of pleasure and her legs fell apart, opening her fully. He traced one finger through her damp curls, finding her slick and ready. 

He wanted to taste her, but he waited, kissing her inner thighs, running his mouth over her soft skin, and brushing her gently with his fingertips, until she cried out, begging him softly to touch her. 

He did, pressing a finger into her slowly, biting his lip as he slowly breached her. He slowly withdrew, and when he pressed into her again he covered her with his mouth at the same time, licking at her slick folds and finding her clit with his tongue.

She was not quiet.

The sounds that escaped her as he slowly fucked her with his finger and licked at her only urged him on, and soon he had a second finger in with the first. He could feel her thighs trembling on his shoulders as he brought her closer, and when he curled his fingers just so inside her she came apart in his hands, stiffening up and crying out as she came. 

_Top that, leather guy,_ he thought, a little smugly, before climbing back up and kissing her, his fingers still in her as she rode out the aftershocks. 

She smiled at him and pulled him close, breathing a muttered, “Wow,” into his mouth before kissing him again, and when her hands slipped into his underwear again, he moved just a bit to give her room.

She pushed him gently until he rolled onto his back, and he watched as she sat up on his thighs. She was fully naked, her hair flowing down over her like a cloak, and when she whispered at him to relax he did, placing his hands behind his head and watching as she took him in her clever hands. 

She stroked him lightly at first, grasping him gently and rubbing her thumb in the slick at the tip, and pulling his foreskin back slightly on each stroke. He groaned when she caught his eye and gave him a wicked grin before licking her palm and grasping him again, her strokes smooth and efficient, but not quite enough to bring him to completion.

She slowed, rotating her hand a little, and he bucked up into her before she sped up again. When he thought he was close she stopped, leaving him groaning in frustration for a moment, and then she began again. She bent to kiss him, her hand still on his cock, her legs astride his thighs, and when the pressure in his spine became unbearable, a swirling, coiling pressure, she leaned over, pressing him against her soft belly, and when he came in a thick spurt between them, she kissed him one more time.

She used her shirt (his shirt, he was still sure) to wipe him down, then climbed back into bed with him and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached down and pulled the blanket up over them both, found the remote to turn off the tv, then curled up with her tight in his arms. 

Within moments, he was asleep.

***

Dread was a little confused when he woke up a short time later. He wasn’t certain where he was for a moment. He wasn’t at home, the bed was harder than his, and the light seeping in through the window was not the right angle. He sat up, rubbing his face with his hands, and by then he was awake enough to remember he was in the Rexford.

He felt his face heat up as he remembered what had happened with Cyn, and he reached next to him to see if she was still there. The spot where she had lay was empty, and he bit back a grunt of disappointment. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom. He waited a moment, listening, but no sound came from anywhere in the room. Maybe she had gone to her own bed? 

He reached for his phone and hit the button, and used the faint light from it to scan the room. The other bed was still made up. He frowned. “Cyn?” he said.

There was no response, so he got up and checked the bathroom. It was empty. She was definitely not in the room at all.

He pulled his sweatpants on and sat on the edge of the bed, wondering where she could have gone. He turned on the lamp. Her things were still there, so she hadn’t left him.

He was starting to worry. 

He decided to text her. 

When her phone buzzed on the nightstand, he got really worried, and was just about to put on the rest of his clothing and go look for her when he heard the card in the door and she came in.

She was surprised to see him awake, but Dread was annoyed more than anything else. She saw the look on his face and frowned at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I was only gone a few minutes. I went down to the front desk to get something.”

She flipped the deadbolt and kicked off her shoes, then walked up to him, stepping between his knees and bending to kiss him on the mouth. He rested his hands on her hips and squeezed her ass, still kind of in awe that this was even happening.

When she straightened, it took him a moment for his head to clear up enough to ask her what she’d been doing. 

She smiled at him, then dug in her pocket and pulled out a small box of condoms, tossing it on the bed next to him. His eyebrow raised as she looked at him mischievously. “Looks like you’re getting lucky, big guy,” 

“I’m already lucky,” he replied, before pulling her down for a kiss.

She kissed him for a moment, then straightened. Dread could only watch as she removed her shirt and pants, then got to her knees in front of him. He lifted his ass at her urging so she could pull off his pants, then before he knew it she had her hand wrapped around his quickly stiffening cock and was stroking him gently.

She watched him from under her lashes and he couldn’t help the undignified squeak of anticipation that escaped his throat as she finally took him in her mouth. He leaned back a little, resting his weight on his left hand and wound his right into her hair, trying to stay calm as she swallowed him up, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him hard, then retreating and licking the tip. She stroked him again for a moment, then licked the ridged base from his balls to the head before taking him in her mouth again, even deeper than before.

It only took a few minutes of this treatment before he was falling back on the bed, helpless as she worked over his cock. Finally, when he was hard as a rock and aching, she seemed satisfied, rocking back on her heels and reaching for the box. 

By the time she got one out he had recovered himself enough to take it from her and put it on, and then he pulled her up by her hand, pulling her down into his lap. He kissed her lightly, then asked quietly, “What do you want?”

“I just want you inside me,” she replied, and the shaking desire in her voice made his stomach drop. 

He laid her down on her back then, nudging her thighs apart and slipping his fingers between her legs. She was wet, slick and ready, but he stroked her gently nonetheless, dipping his fingers inside her and spreading her, making sure she was ready.

He didn’t know if she was, or if he was just impatient, but when she arched into him and breathed out his name, he couldn’t wait any longer. When he pushed her legs apart further, he moved between them, biting his lip to keep calm as she guided him inside her slowly.

She was so tight, so hot and she felt so damn good that he had to grit his teeth to keep from slamming into her. Instead he pushed forward slowly, then backed up and slid forward again, until finally he was fully seated within her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he moved within her, each thrust pushing him deeper inside. He buried his face in her neck, his mouth on her shoulder as they rocked together, and he thought he had never felt closer to anyone in his entire life. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he felt as though he was fully engulfed by her. 

He didn’t know if he ever wanted to escape.

He slipped his hand under her ass to pull her even closer, angled her to go even deeper, and when she bit him on the shoulder he slipped his fingers between them to brush her clit and push her over the edge. 

He tried to hold out, but when she stiffened, crying out as she clamped down on his cock, the pulsing was the final straw. He thrust into her once more, hard, and then he was coming, white, hot light blurring his vision and electric fire spreading through his body. 

***

When they lay together in the dark again, Cyn’s head resting on his shoulder as he combed his fingers through her long hair, her satiny smooth leg between his and her hand ghosting up and down his side, he felt… content. Right. Like this was where he was meant to be. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to worry. He’d been friends with Cyn a long time, their easy, close relationship one of the best and brightest things in his life.

Was this it? What was going to happen in the morning? Would it go back to how it was before? Would she pretend this had never happened? Or -

“Dread?” Cyn whispered, interrupting his increasingly anxious train of thought. The tremor of uncertainty in her voice caught his attention and he looked at her, trying to see her face in the near dark. 

“Mmm?” 

“What’s next? For us? Tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” he answered realizing she was just as nervous as he was. 

“I...don’t want to lose you,” she said.

His arms tightened around her. “Me neither,” he whispered against her hair. 

She stroked her hand down his cheek, a long, relieved breath escaping her.

They fell asleep together, and when they woke up, they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, ready to start a new day together.

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this bears little to no connection to Fallout, but since these characters started as Fallout OC's and there are probably at least a few people watching this feed, I thought I would tag it as such anyway. I hope you liked it, and for more fic, art, and screenshots of Cyn and Dread please go check out [@fishplague](fishplague.tumblr.com) and me, [@tessofthedumpsterville](tessofthedumpsterville.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for letting me borrow Dread yet again. I'm having way too much fun with this ship and I hope you are too.
> 
> Also thanks to Syrenpan for beta reading! As always, I couldn't do this without you!


End file.
